Estaremos juntos por siempre (Sonic x Cream)
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Cream sienta a su corazon roto, ya que su primer amor, Sonic, es novio de Amy. Al final Sonic va a tener que elegir a Cream o a Amy (Voy a hacer historias de las parejas que me pidan...)


Soneam

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE UN ALTO CONTENIDO SONIC X CREAM. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION**

Era un día pacifico en Mubius, a excepción de una conejita, la cual se encontraba tristemente sentada en la hierba fresca de la mañana. Se encontraba abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba, ¿Cuál era su razón? Se sentía mal ya que tenia un amor no correspondido… Sonic. Ella ya se había enamorado antes, se había enamorado de Tails, pero el decidió quedarse con Cosmo. Lo malo de toda esta situación era que el ya tenia novia, Amy Y se sentia fatal, ya que **(En este fic)** Amy la odia desde que se entero del amor de Cream hacia Sonic. Pero, pensó dos veces, y se dio cuenta de que no va a vivir la vida triste por un erizo, se decidió confesarle hoy y ahora.

Curiosamente, por hay mismo pasaba Sonic, el cual al verla, paro y le pregunto lo siguiente…

Sonic: Hey, Cream… ¿Qué pasa? *Se sienta a su lado*

Cream: *Se limpia las lagrimas* Ah… pues

Sonic: *Le toma la mano* Si tienes algún puedes decírmelo

Cream: B-Bueno… yo… tengo el corazón roto *Se sonroja*

Sonic: ¿Ah, si? ¿Quién es el maldito que te hizo sentir asi? *Se enoja* ¿Es Tails, verdad?...

Cream: Y-Yo…

A Cream se le esfumo el valor para decirle lo que siente, y se quedo sin palabras al ver el enojo de Sonic

Sonic: Adivine… le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas a ese zorrito.

Cream: Señor Sonic, no es Tails, no se preocupe por mi *Sonríe*

Sonic: ¡Es que tengo que hacerlo!

Cream: Señor Sonic…

Sonic: Por favor, dime, ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

Cream: B-Bueno… a mi me gusta alguien… pero ese alguien tiene novia…

Sonic: *Acerca su cara peligrosamente a la de Cream* ¿Y ese alguien quien es?... *La abraza*

Cream se puso nerviosa… muy nerviosa

Cream: Señor… S-Sonic…

Sonic abrasaba protectoramente a Cream, mientras ella tenia sus manos en su pecho, la pobre apenas podía respirar

El tierno momento fue interrumpido por un grito desesperado de Amy Rose

Amy: ¡SOOOONIIIIIIIC! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS?! ¡ESTAMOS TARDE PARA EL VIAJE QUE ORGANIZE HACE 10 MINUTOS A NEW YORK! *Buscándolo*

Sonic: ¿! A donde?!

Amy: A New York, es nuestro aniversario de 10 días… ¿No estas emocionado?

Sonic: ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedes organizar un viaje en el cual yo tengo que ir sin mi permiso!

Amy: ¡Pero ya pague, es decir! *Saca su martillo* ¡Vamos a ir si o si!

Sonic: *Coge de la mano a Cream* ¡Solo si me atrapas!

Amy: ¿Qué hace ESO aquí? *Refiriéndose a Cream*

Sonic:….. No le digas asi

Amy: ¿Por qué? Merezco llama asi a quien intente separarnos

Sonic: No, no debes. No tienes que matar a cada chica o chico que se acerque a mí… ¡Yo también tengo vida!

Amy: Pero Sonic… tu eres solo mió

Sonic: Amy… si no cambias… tendremos que terminar

Amy: ¿Qué? ¡NO! Eh esperado mucho ser tu novia como para que me hagas esto… por favor… no *Empieza a llorar*

Sonic: *Se acerca y le limpia las lagrimas* Perdón, pero asi es la vida… pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

Amy: *Lo abraza* ¡Oh, Sonic, eres muy bueno conmigo, y solo va a hacer que me encantes aun mas y quiera hacer un tótem contigo!

Sonic: *Con cara de WTF* Bueno, mejor me voy *Toma de la mano a Cream y sale corriendo*

Sonic deja a Amy llorando y se dirige a la cima de una cascada para que Cream disfrute la vista*

Sonic: ¿Te gusta, Cream?

Cream: Señor Sonic… es precioso

Sonic: Llámame solo Sonic

Cream: Ok… Sonic

Sonic: *La toma de los hombros* Ahora… ¿Me puedes decir quien te rompió el corazón?

Cream: Yo… bueno… quien me rompió el corazón fue…

Cream se armo de todo el valor del mundo y…

Cream: Fue… mejor dicho, fuiste…

Sonic se sorprendió al entender lo que quería decir la conejita

Cream: Sonic… yo lo… yo te… me gustas, Sonic *Sonríe con algo de lagrimas*

Sonic abrió sus ojos a más no poder, se quedo petrificado y no podía articular la palabra…

Sonic: Lo que tratas de decir es que… ¿Me quieres como algo más que amigos?

Cream asintió con la cabeza

Sonic: Cream, a tu madre no le gusta que juegues con esos temas

Cream: ¡No estoy jugando, Señor Sonic, lo que digo lo digo con el corazón! *Empieza a llorar* Entiendo que no me corresponda… pero, es a verdad. Y se que solo tengo 8 años, y usted 16… pero no pude evitarlo… perdón *Baja la cabeza*

Sonic: No tienes que pedir perdón… uno no pide enamorarse… pero yo tengo tu mismo problema… me enamore de una conejita de 8 años…

Cream abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

Cream: S-Sonic…

Sonic: Tal vez suene raro, pero, no pude evitarlo… Y además *Ríe un poco* Somos animales, la diferencia de edad no importa mucho

Cream: Sonic… creo que tienes razón

Sonic: *La abraza* Te quiero… Cream

Cream: *Le responde el abrazo*

Sonic: *La mira a los ojos* Te quiero mucho… *Se acerca*

Cream: Sonic… y yo a ti *Cierra sus ojos*

Y se dieron un tierno beso, fue tierno ya que, bueno, Cream tiene 8, pero como dijo Sonic son animales y no importa….

Sonic: *Se separa* Cream… Promete algo.

Cream: ¿Qué es, Sonic?

Sonic: Que estarás... conmigo por siempre.

Cream: Sonic *Le toma la mano* Te lo prometo *Lo besa en la mejilla*

Sonic: Cream...te amo…

FIN

**Dios, que cursi ._. Ese beso fue muy gay para Sonic .-.**


End file.
